Through'n'through
by Remus4me
Summary: [CSI:M]"I'm scared Horatio."


Title: Through 'n' through Author: csi_m Rating: PG-13 (swearing) Summary: "I'm.scared Horatio." Pairing: Hiratio/Calleigh Author's note: I recommend that you listen to NickelBack "Someday" as you read this. I might try and put it in my folder.  
  
*How the hell did we wind up like this?* Horatio thought to himself. *Why didn't I see the signs I missed and try turn the tables?*  
  
Calleigh and Horatio stood mere metres apart, hands in the air, equally dreading the moment they knew was coming. Martin Steinberg stood in front of them holding Calleigh's CSI issue .28 calibre menacingly at them.  
  
"Just put the gun down Martin and we can talk about this." Horatio stepped forward in an attempt to both rationalize with this man and to protect Calleigh.  
  
"Don't talk to me like I'm a fucking child!" Steinberg spat at him. Immediately Horatio stood to attention as the gun was pointed directly at his temple.  
  
"Horatio please." Calleigh's soft yet frightened voice cut in. Steinberg pulled his gaze towards the beautiful Southerner.  
  
"I think you've just found your bargaining chip Caine. I'll make you a deal, give me the girl and I'll tell the cops you did ya best to stop me."  
  
Steinberg stalked Calleigh like a vulture circling its prey. Horatio could feel the bile reach his mouth at the thought of this monster laying a hand on the women he would die for. Coming back around to face Horatio Martin smiled at him.  
  
"There are no words fit enough for me to describe you. You will never ever lay a single finger on her, never." Barely moving his lips Horatio growled back his answer.  
  
"I will have her whether you are dead or alive." Turning his back on them Martin paced a few metres in front of the pair and stopped. To Horatio the next sequence of events happened in slow motion. Steinberg spun around, gun pointed in Calleigh's direction. Horatio turned his head to see the heartbreaking expression on her face. The shot rang out against the warehouse walls, the silence was broken. Without a second thought Horatio threw himself in front of Calleigh instantly feeling the sting of hot metal pass through his chest. Looking directly into Calleigh's eyes he saw the pained expression lying there. Glancing down at her blouse he saw the once white turn a rose red.  
  
"No." A gasp was all that formed his words.  
  
Hitting the cold pavement Horatio felt the blood slide down his chest and into a pool below him. Closing his eyes all he could think about was how he had failed to protect Calleigh. The one thing that was worth living for. As if reading his mind he heard Calleigh whisper, "This isn't your fault."  
  
Tilting his head toward her he smiled, no matter what the circumstance she never ceased to amaze him.  
  
"I.I love you Calleigh." Horatio could feel the blood rise to his mouth. The cold sensation of death began its descent.  
  
"I love you too." Calleigh took his hand attempting to squeeze it in reassurance.  
  
"Bastard!" Martin screamed. Coming to a stop between Horatio's legs he pointed the gun directly at him.  
  
"Not this time." Drawing a hidden weapon from his leg holster Horatio fired the gun hitting Martin square between the eyes. Dropping the gun Martin hit the ground with a sickening thud.  
  
"I'm scared Horatio."  
  
"Don't be scared honey; I'm right here with you." Taken by Death's hand Horatio and Calleigh breathed their last.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
24 hours earlier  
  
Horatio lay with Calleigh's head resting on his chest. Her blonde hair flowing over her bare back. Shifting his gaze to meet hers he smiled.  
  
"Good Morning Handsome."  
  
"It is now." He replied, a smile lighting up her face.  
  
"Sleep well?"  
  
"As good as I ever have. And you?"  
  
"Like the dead. Want some coffee?"  
  
"Mmmm, please."  
  
"Alright well prepare yourself for the best Southern coffee in the world." Jumping out of bed and slipping on Horatio's blue silk shirt from the night before Calleigh left for the kitchen.  
  
*I've been lead down a road that's come to a fork and I need you to tell me which way to turn. Do I take the road with you or am I left alone to fight these demons? My future is in your hands Calleigh* - Horatio 


End file.
